Through the rabbit hole
by I am the Goose girl
Summary: Cora Ayton and Lena Wilson are on a school field trip to Germany when they come into contact with alchemy.  Now, they're stranded in Amestris and trying to figure where to go from there.  Rating might go up :D
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the OC's

Author's note: This is my first FMA story, so any critiques would be greatly appreciated! And remember, reviews equal motivation to continue, so if you like it my story let me know! :D

Prologue

Lena had a death wish. That was the only reason I could think of as to why she was currently attempting to climb down the balconies of our German hotel to the ground. We were seven floors up and she wanted to climb down the balconies, i.e. death wish. I didn't want to be the one to tell her mother her daughter had died acting like a monkey. I especially didn't want her to know Lena had done it in the middle of the night. I pulled her back into our hotel room.

"Are you out of what little mind you have left?" I said.

"Calm down, Cora. I'm made of helium. I would've come back down eventually," she said.

"Yes, well, you've certainly got the airheaded part right! If you're really going to do this, at least wait for the changing of the guard in the hall."

There was about a ten second window between one teacher and the other. We went to the door and cracked it open. I looked at my watch and saw it flash to 12 am. Mrs. Kahler got up and went into her room. Lena and I quickly snuck down the hall and out through the exit. Yes, I know, walking around a foreign country at midnight is stupid, but Lena's my best friend. And left to her own devices, she'd probably wind up destroying the country. I was her voice of reason, even if I was largely ineffective.

Taking a walk in the woods was nice. It was calm, clear, and cool outside; except for the orange glow in the distance. Someone must've been burning something. Yeah, I know, I'm Captain Obvious. Lena and I walked closer. Watching the torches was oddly comforting. It was the circle of men in dark hoods, chanting that made me nervous. I tugged on Lena's sleeve and jerked my head. She took the hint and we started make our way out of the woods. Well, we would've it weren't for that stupid twig.

There was shouting in german and Lena and I took off. I got about twenty feet when I was tackled and dragged back to the circle. Lena came soon after. The men tied us up and set us in the middle with another man who was tied up. Lena started to untie me and the man when a portal opened. Once the man was free, he ran. He didn't get far when these black hands shot out and pulled him into the portal. The hands pulled Lena and I drug in after him.


	2. Chapter 1: Tangled up in me

Chapter 1: Tangled up in me

You wanna know more more more about me

Gotta know reverse psychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

-Skye Sweetnam, "Tangled up in me"

I was hurtling toward the ground. I saw a tiny blonde blur in my line of sight. It must've been my screaming that alerted him because he turned just as we collided. Lena landed beside us and looked over.

"Wow, Cor, you move fast," she said.

I looked down and saw my knees on each side of his waist. I felt my face heat up. I looked up and saw his face had done the same. With a strangled cry, he shoved me off of him.

"Watch where you're falling!" he said.

"It's not like I can control the projection!" I shot back.

"Well try! Who are you two, anyway?" he said. He got up and started dusting himself off.

"I'm Cora Ayton. And this is my friend, Lena Wilson. Who are you? And for that matter, where are we? Because I'm fairly certain this isn't Germany," I said.

He was silent for a moment and had a guarded look on his face. Finally, he said, "No. This isn't Germany. It isn't even your dimension."

"Ha! I knew we weren't the only one!" Lena cried, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Come on. There's someone I need to take you to," he said. He turned and started walking away.

"Hey, you never told us your name or where we are!" Lena said.

He stopped and looked at us. "My name is Edward Elric. Welcome to Amestris." He was giving us a stony look. It was the first time I'd gotten a good look at him.

He looked about twenty. He was handsome with long blonde hair tied back. He was tall. Well, in comparison to my five feet. It was his eyes, though, that had me mesmerized. They were yellow, like a cat's. And wasn't just the color. They were hard and cynical, like he'd seen the worst that the world had to offer; and maybe he had.

He turned and continued walking. Lena and I ran after him. "Okay. So we're in Amestris; now what?" I asked.

"Now, I take you to a man named Colonel Mustang and he figures out what to do with you," Edward said.

"Colonel Mustang in the library with a wrench!" Lena shouted and started laughing.

"Ignore her. 'What to do with us'? What are we? Cattle?" I said.

"As far as the state's concerned, yes. Under Mustang, you might be useful cattle."

We got to a street and Edward led us to a car. He ushered us inside and got in after us. In the front seat, a man at the wheel turned.

"Hey, Ed, who are they?" he asked. He had short orange hair and smelled like an ash tray.

"Second lieutenant, this is Cora Ayton and Lena Wilson. Mustang will probably explain everything to you later. Cora, Lena, this is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He works under Mustang," Edward said.

Lena turned in her seat to Havoc. She looked uncharacteristically serious. "What sort of man is the Colonel, Second lieutenant?"

Havoc gave an almost ironic smirk. "He's a lazy womanizer. He's always sleeping on the job and puts his paper work off until the last minute."

This was the man Edward was foisting us off onto? I looked at Edward but he was stretched out on the seat with his hands behind his head, eyes closed and a smile on his face. Something is rotten in the state of Amestris.

"So you're leaving us with someone who shirks his duties?" I asked.

Edward cracked open an eye. "Yes." He closed his eyes again.

I turned to Havoc. "Since Edward plans to leave us, what do you suppose he'll do with, Second lieutenant? The Colonel, that is," I said.

"Hmmm… that's hard to say. You'll probably end up in either the library or working as secretaries. I doubt you'll want to be involved in combat. You two aren't alchemists, are you?"

"What are alchemists?" Lena asked.

Edward flew off the seat when Havoc slammed on the breaks. Havoc turned in his seat.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"What? We're not from around here," Lena said defensively.

Havoc turned back around. "That's for sure." Havoc turned back around and continued driving.

Edward pulled himself back into the seat. "To answer Lena's question, an alchemist is someone who can break down an object's basic structure and reform it as something else. That is alchemy. Alchemy can't be performed in your world, but the life energy from it is what allows this world to perform it. And there has to be an equal exchange. You can't just take something and change it into whatever you want."

"Is it an ability you're born with or are you taught?" I asked. By this point, Lena wasn't paying attention. She was too busy flirting with Havoc.

"It's a combination of both. Some people have a higher aptitude than others, but training helps strengthen and refine it."

"Do you think I could become an alchemist?" I asked.

He sat for a moment, thinking. "Why would you want to become one?"

"I want to be of use. I don't want to simply be a librarian or a secretary while I'm in this country. I'm not sure how I got here, but the likelihood that I'll get home seems slim, so I need to make a life for myself."

Edward was about to say something when the car stopped outside a huge building complex. There was a banner in front of the central building with some sort of beast on it. It looked like a lion with a fish tail. We all got out of the car and went into the building. Walking down the halls, I saw dozens of men and women in blue uniforms. A few of them had sliver pocket watches with the same lion/fish beast on them. I tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Why are they wearing those pocket watches?"

"Those watches are given to state alchemists. I have one, too."

We went into a large office where a man was reclining in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk; he was snoring. Edward walked behind the desk and knocked the man's feet of the desk. The man shot up, snorting. He shot Edward a dirty look.

"That was uncalled for, Fullmetal."

"Lecture me later. We've got bigger problems. Lena, Cora, this is Colonel Roy Mustang," Edward said and waved at Lena and I. "Mustang, this is Cora Ayton and Lena Wilson. They came from the other side of the gate."

Mustang's eyes got darker, if that was possible. He was a good looking man. With black hair and black eyes, he was the classic tall, dark and handsome type.

"Is that so? Well, that is a problem. Ladies, why don't you have a seat," Mustang said in a cool voice. He set his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers, smirking. Uh-oh. Lena looked at him with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. We took a seat.

"To get to the point of this conversation, why don't you tell me how you got here," he said.

"Havoc drove us," Lena said. I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Let me amend that. How did you get through to Amestris?" Mustang said.

"Oh, okay! Well, Cora and I were walking through the forests of Germany when we stumbled onto these creepy hooded guys chanting in a circle. We tried to run away, but they caught us and tied us up and put us in this circle with this other man. We managed to get untied but we got sucked into this black hole. I don't remember anything between getting sucked in and falling to the ground. I just wish my landing was as interesting as Cora's. She landed on Ed," she said. Mustang looked from me to Edward, the smirk on his face growing wider.

"That about sums it up," I said, not looking at him. I looked at Edward, who had turned bright red. I looked back at Mustang. "Since Edward's dumping us here, what are your plans for us?"

"Is he? That's news to me. Why aren't they going with you, Ed?"Mustang asked.

"I don't have to the time or the patience to take on two more people!" Edward said.

"I don't mind staying here. I'm only really qualified for secretarial work, anyway," Lena said, looking over at Havoc and smiling.

"Well, I do! I don't have the temperament to be a secretary or a librarian. I was talking to Edward earlier about becoming an alchemist," I said.

Mustang shot Edward a questioning look. He looked uncomfortable. "We weren't really talking about it. She was asking questions about alchemy. She asked if she could become one, but we pulled up to Central before I could answer."

"Were you going to say I couldn't learn?" I asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's not as easy as it sounds," he said.

"I didn't figure it would be. I never do anything easy," I said.

Edward was quiet for a minute, then said, "I know someone who may be able train you, but she's… difficult."

Mustang let out a bark of laughter. "Difficult? She's tougher than all the men around here combined!"

"I don't care about difficult! I care about results. Can she train me?" I asked.

"It's not about 'can she'? It's about 'will she'?" Edward said. He turned and started to the door. "I'll be back later. There's a call I need to make." And with that, he left.

"What now?" I asked Mustang.

"Now, I set both of you up with a room. Havoc, I trust you can find your way to the female barracks," he said.

"Like the back of my hand," Havoc said. He opened the door for Lena and I, while Mustang picked up the phone and asked for someone named General Armstrong.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would. I thought we were going to wind up in some lab with strange tubes sticking out all over," Lena said.

"That's because you have an over active imagination," I said.

"I prefer to think of it as a rich, inner world," she said.

"I know. And that why I love you," I said.

It took the three of us about twenty minutes to walk to the women's barracks. Havoc pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He led us down the hall to the eighth door on the left, right next to the exit door.

"Second lieutenant, why do you have a key to the women's barracks?" Lena asked.

Havoc smiled. "Why do you think?"

I rolled my eyes and left them to their own devices. The room was medium sized, about thirty feet by fifteen feet with a bed on each side of the room. As I was looking around the room, I heard a crash behind me. I turned, but didn't know what to make of the scene behind me. Standing in the hall was a man. A tall, muscular, shirtless man. Surrounded by pink sparkles and flexing.

"Miss Ayton! Miss Wilson! I am General Alex Louis Armstrong! Please allow me to be your security detail!" he said.

My mouth just hung open before I squeaked out, "Okay." What else can you say to someone like that? Lena went up to him and started pulling the pink sparkles out of the air.

"Do you think I can make a wish on these? I know they're not stars, but I think they could just as good," she said.

The general blinked at her before sweeping her up onto his right shoulder and shouting, "Finally, a girl who appreciates my sparkles!" He took off running down the hall with Lena still on his shoulder.

"Can you go collect them?" I asked Havoc.

"I'll try, but something tells me I'm going to need a tranquilizer dart to do it," he said and went after them.

I threw myself onto the bed nearest the window and waited for them to come back. The three of them arrived half an hour later. The general positioned himself outside of our room and Lena said good night to Havoc. Lena laid down on her bed, smiling.

"I have a date with Havoc on Saturday," she said.

"So fast?"

"Yes. I like him. He's funny and he doesn't seem to mind my quirks."

"Well, that's good. He seems like a nice guy." We were quiet for a while after that.

"Cora, do you think we'll do alright here? I mean, it's so different from home."

"I'm sure we'll do fine, Len. If we can survive your mother and my father, we can survive anything."

She smiled. "I guess you're right. Well, we should get some sleep. We've probably got a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Len."

"Goodnight, Cor."


	3. Chapter 2: Heads will roll

Chapter 2: Heads will roll

Dripping with alchemy

Shiver stop shivering

The glitters all wet

You're all chrome

"Heads will roll"- The Yeah Yeah Yeahs

I woke up the next morning to knocking at the door. Lena didn't notice; she could sleep through a hurricane. I opened the door to see a pretty blonde woman with large brown eyes. She had a very serious look on her face. I could tell immediately that she was someone who got things done and efficiently. I smiled.

"Good morning! Can I help you with something?" I said.

"I'm Lieutenant Hawkeye. The Colonel has asked me to escort you off base to shop for clothing and whatever else you may need," she said. Her tone brokered no argument. I closed the door and turned to Lena. I pulled on her foot and she shot up, rolling out of bed and landing hard on the floor.

"Time to get up, sunshine. We're going shopping today," I said.

"Who's paying?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. If I think about it too much, I'll start to feel guilty," I said.

"You may feel bad, but I'm more than okay with spending someone else's money!" she said.

Lena and I went out into the hallway and met with Lieutenant Hawkeye. The three of us eventually made it to a clothing shop. It was all dresses. There wasn't a pair of pants in sight. I had a feeling that repeated itself across the country. Lena wouldn't mind, she loved dresses. I, on the other hand, only wore them if it was necessary. I'd just buy what I hated the least.

Lena tore through the store picking just about every style and color the store had and disappearing into the dressing rooms. I walked around the store until I came across a section of dresses that looked light and summery. Some of them were floral print. They reminded me of something you might see on a prairie. I grabbed about five dresses and walked into the dressing room. I undressed and put on the first dress. It was made of cotton sun dress and was cream color with little blue flowers all. The straps were about an inch thick and it hit me just above the knees. I finally took a good look at myself.

My hair was a very dark shade of brown, almost black. The same went with my eyes. I got them from my Russian mother. Those were the only traits of hers that I had inherited. Everything else from pale skin and freckles to short stature, I got from my Irish father. Looking at my reflection, I didn't think I looked too bad. I repeated the process with the other for dresses. I redressed and went outside. In the shoe section, I found a pair of white tennis shoes and some black flats. I got a few skirts, a bunch of shirts and collected my under garments. I walked back over to Lieutenant Hawkeye and waited for Lena, who was still moving a field in the dressing room.

"Lieutenant, is there anywhere that I can buy some pants?" I asked.

"There's a shop around the corner that I go to. We'll stop by when we're done here," she said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

She returned it. "You're welcome."

Lena came bursting out of the dressing room wearing a green, pink and purple tie-dye halter dress that went to her ankles. She pulled a shoe box off one of the shelves and stuck the sandals on her feet.

"I'm wearing this stuff out of the store!" she squealed.

To her credit, Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't say anything. She simply pulled out a coin purse and paid for everything we had. Then again, from what I'd seen of the colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye had probably seen her fair share of bizarre behavior. We left the shop and got my pants from the other shop. We also stopped by some other shops to get some hygiene and luggage. We got back into the car and started back to the command center.

"Lieutenant, what exactly is the name of this city?" Lena asked.

"This is Central City. It's the capital of Amestris. Since you're most likely going to be here permanently, you should know the country's geography. The country is divided into five areas. North, south, east, west and central. Central City is the country's main capital, however, each area has their own capital. Amestris is land locked. To the south is Aerugo. To the east, Creta. To the north is Drachma. To the west is the Great desert and beyond that is Xing. However, there isn't much contact with Xing because of the desert's size."

When we got back to the Central command, the lieutenant took us to the mess hall and got us something to eat.

"Lieutenant, the flag outside… the one with the odd looking beast on it. What is that thing exactly?" I asked.

She smiled. "It's a dragon. It's the crest of Amestris." Well, that would explain why it was on those packet watches the alchemists wore.

Suddenly, a man came up to the Lieutenant and handed her a note she read it and looked at Lena and I.

"Cora, you have to come with me. Lena, you'll be escorted back to your room," she said, then looked at the messenger. "Well?"

He snapped a salute. "Yes, sir!"

He walked off with Lena and I got up from the table to follow the Lieutenant.

We got to the Colonel's office and went inside. Edward was sitting in front of the Colonel desk, probably scowling. I didn't know for sure, I couldn't see his face, but scowling seemed to be his default facial expression. The Colonel, on the other hand, looked like the cat who ate the canary, he was so pleased. Then, I noticed a woman standing at the window. She wore the same facial expression Edward usually did. A cold sense of dread spread throughout my body. So this was who Edward had called. God help. We hadn't even spoken and she already scared the crap out of me.

"Ah, Lieutenant. Cora, this is Izumi Curtis."

I swallowed and nodded my head. "Hello, ma'am."

She walked over and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. Then, she started pulling my head from side to side, pulling up my arms and smacking me on my stomach and back.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked.

"Shut up! You're so small, I'm trying to see if you would even survive training!" she said. By now, Edward was standing up and watching us. I shot him a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look. She's the best. After all, she trained me," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Is she where you got your crappy attitude?"I said. I was rewarded with a smack on the back of my head.

"Like you're one to talk," he said. I stuck my tongue out, then looked back at Izumi.

She finally stopped prodding. "You're not much, but I suppose you'll survive. And Ed's recommendation is hard to come by." My head snapped back over to Edward.

He looked away, turning slightly red. "Don't think too much about it. You're just too stubborn to die."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright, I'll take her. She's not much bigger than Ed and Al were when I took them," Izumi said looking at the Colonel.

"Be my guest. She's an adult. You are over eighteen, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Eighteen exactly, so is Lena," I said.

"Go pack! We leave today. And from now on, you'll refer to me as Teacher!" she said.

"Yes, Teacher!" I said, and ran out the door.

I got back to my room and pulled out my suitcase. I didn't know what I'd need so I packed everything. Lena sat on her bed across from me looking sad.

"I take it Ed got in touch with his alchemy person."

"Yeah. I leave today."

She smiled. "That's great! You're going to do great. I know you will. It's just so great… great!"

I sat next to her. "Is it really?"

"Of course. I'm just going to miss you like crazy. You're like the Hans Solo to my Chewbacca."

I gave her hug. "You'll do fine. And besides, you'll see me before you know it!"

"I know, but that won't make me miss you less."

"I know. I'll miss you, too. I'll write to you every week."

She nodded and we got off the bed. I grabbed my suitcase and we walked out of the room. Leaving the dormitory, Edward and Teacher were waiting for me outside. I stopped and put down my suitcase. I turned and turned and gave Lena another hug.

"Remember. Hans Solo and Chewbacca," I said.

I let go and turned, picking up my suitcase before walking to Edward and Teacher. Havoc drove us to the train station. I got out and walked to the driver's window.

"You'll look out for Lena, won't you?"

"Yeah. I like her. She's a sweet girl," Havoc said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I walked into the station with Teacher and Edward. Teacher and I bought our tickets and got ready to board. I turned to Edward.

"Thank you for everything, Edward."

He scratched his head and looked away. "Stop making a big deal. You need to make a living somehow."

I don't know what came over me, but I hugged him. "Thanks anyway."

He stiffened at first, then gently returned the hug. I let go and stepped back. Edward's face was red and he wouldn't look at me.

"Don't think much of it. I couldn't let you sit around Central like a bum."

Teacher was standing next to us. "Take care, Ed. Don't do anything stupid this time."

"When was the last time I did something stupid?" he asked.

"How about when you let a girl from another dimension land on you!" she said.

Edward muttered something that sounded like 'old bat'. Teacher must've heard him because she kicked him in the head.

"Get on the train!" she yelled at me.

She didn't need to tell me twice. I bolted onto the train and found a seat by the window. I looked at them through the window. Edward had gotten up and started talking to Teacher. She gave him an affectionate bump on the head before getting on the train. Teacher sat across from me in silence. I looked out the window at Edward and smiled, waving at him. He gave me a small smile and waved back as the whistle blew and the train pulled away.


	4. Chapter 3: Hip to my heart

Author's note: I've been thinking of doing multiple POVs for awhile. I don't know if it'll work or not, so please tell me if it works

Chapter 3: Hip to my heart

Lookie who is comin', whoo! You got that something

Boy I wanna be where you are and I'm gunnin' for ya

Can't even fall for some other man 'Cause brother man

You know how to get hip to my heart

"Hip to my heart"- The Band Perry

I sat at my desk in the front part of Mustang's office. I was on the phone again. But then, I am his secretary. I was taking a message from another woman. Susan. She wanted to know if she and Mustang were still on for dinner tonight. The same could be said for Carrie, Victoria, and Dinah. The man really got around.

It was almost lunch time when Mustang came into the front office and perched himself next to me on the edge of my desk.

"So, Lena, any calls for me?" He asked. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

I smiled. "Of course! You have dates with four different women tonight. You know, you should really work on your scheduling skills." I handed him his messages.

I raised an eyebrow at me and took them. Then, he gave me a charming smile. "You should have dinner with me sometime."

He was handsome man. You would have to be blind as a bat not to notice that, but my attention was engaged elsewhere.

"I would if I wasn't already almost seeing your second lieutenant."

"Almost being the key word here. You're almost seeing Havoc, but not yet."

"Almost is close enough for me. And besides, all I've done today is answer phone calls from your girlfriends and you can't even keep track of them. I like a one woman man."

Just then, Jean walked in. I had a date with him tonight; this did not look good. He looked between me and Mustang and gave a deep frown. I jumped up smiling and walked over.

"Hey, Jean!"I said.

"Hi, Lena. Are you free for lunch?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go," I said and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door.

"Bye, Mustang!" I called.

"Later, chief," Jean said.

I closed the door on Mustang's irritated face. I realized I was still holding his hand and dropped it. Jean and I walked in silence for a while. About half-way to the mess hall, Jean spoke up.

"The Colonel was a little close to you in there," he said.

"Yeah, he was trying to put the moves on me, but I turned him down," I said.

"Oh." He didn't sound surprised.

I looked up and felt my face heat up. "Well, yeah, but I mean, I like you a lot. And besides, I spent the entire morning answering phone calls from his girlfriends. That was pretty off putting."

We stopped outside of the mess and Jean looked at me with a serious expression. "So, you're not interested in Mustang, because he tends to steal my girlfriends."

"I'm your girlfriend?" I asked. I was surprised. I'd never really had a boyfriend before. I mean, I'd dated but it had never gotten very far. Maybe it was a little soon, but the thought of being Jean's girlfriend didn't freak me out.

"Do you want to be?" he looked a little flustered.

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend," I said with a huge smile on my face.

He smiled back, then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I took a hold of his hand and we walked into the mess hall. This definitely made my week. I hadn't been on a date yet and I already had a boyfriend. I wonder how Cora's doing?

Cora's POV

As I burst through the trees, I imagined my screams could be heard by everyone within a fifty mile radius. Maybe that would alert someone to my whereabouts and they'd come and find me. Dare to dream. Looking behind me, I saw the bear-demon was beginning to gain on me. However, I managed to tap into my inner primate and grabbed onto a low hanging branch, swinging myself up into the tree. Three days. That was how long I'd been on nightmare island, as I'd come to call it. Teacher told me I had a month to figure out what "All is one and one is all" meant. How was I supposed to figure that out when I had a demonic bear chasing me all over the island?

I climbed as high up into the tree as I could. I situated myself in the arm of the tree and waited for the bear to get out from under the tree. When it didn't leave, I did something dumb, but I was out of ideas. I started pelting the rocks I had managed to store in my pockets at the bear. It looked up and started climbing after me. Then, I did something neither one of us was expecting. I took a cue from the flying tree squirrels and jumped off the tree branch. As I hurdled down, the eyes behind the mask widened considerably. As I made contact, there was simultaneous shrieking and we slammed onto the ground. I pulled off the mask and blinked. Then, my face went red and I punched him in the face.

"You ass! You've been terrorizing me for three days! What the hell is wrong with you?" I said. It was the guy from Teacher's butcher shop, Mason. He had a deer-in-the-headlights look. Good.

"I'm sorry! It was just my way of making sure you survived!"

"How is chasing me through the forest and hurling a meat cleavers at my head making sure I survive?"

"It gives you exercise?"

I popped him on the temple and got off of him. "If you're not going to help me out here, than go back to the shop. I have to live here for the next twenty-eight days and you're not helping."

"Who chased you to the rock pit to begin with? I've been guiding you in little ways all along. You've just been too freaked out to notice."

"Oh… well, thank you, Mason."

"You're welcome, Cora. I suppose, I should go back to the shop and let Mrs. Curtis know you're still alive and violent."

"Good bye, Mason."

"Good bye, Cora." He shot me a wide smile before stalking off through the forest, presumably to where his boat was.

I had one hunting knife and I started to cut down small tree branches and pulling off leaves to thatch a roof. It was still light out, so I decided to try to get some food. I found a long stick and sharpened the end. And I swear, if Mason comes back, I'll go Lord of the Flies on his ass. I rolled up my pants legs and went to the water, wading in. I stood still for a while, waiting for the fish to start swimming around. I started to spear. I missed the first few times before finally nailing one. After about two hours, I managed to get three fish. Cleaning them proved interesting. I got scales everywhere. There wasn't much meat on the fish to begin with. I would probably need to get over my queasiness and kill a rabbit. I grimaced at the thought, but a girl's gotta eat.

I curled up inside my tent. It was dark now as I looked out through the front. I looked at the stars. I couldn't remember the last time I'd ever really looked at the stars. The burned like sparklers. It was beautiful. I missed Lena. It looked like I wasn't going to be able to write to her like I thought. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad. She didn't lose her temper very often, but when she did it got ugly, which was difficult for her. The ugly part, that is. Lena was beautiful. I'm being biased because she's my best friend and I have no problem admitting it. In terms of looks, the only things we had in common were that we were both short and pale. Lena was taller than me but not by much. She was 5'3" with long bright blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wasn't popular in school because the other girls were jealous. She was prettier and smarter than they were. Lena may act scatterbrained but she had one of the highest GPAs at school.

Speaking of smart people, I missed Edward too. I don't why. Maybe it was the pretty hair and eyes. Maybe it was the bad attitude. Maybe it was the fact that he had taken the time to set me up with alchemy training. Maybe it was all three. But what I knew for certain was that I missed his scowling face almost as much as I missed Lena's smiling one. I couldn't wait to get back. Three days down. Twenty-eight to go.


	5. Chapter 4: Brighter than sunshine

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Cora and Lena!

Chapter 4: Brighter than sunshine

What a feeling in my soul  
>Love burns brighter than sunshine<br>Brighter than sunshine  
>Let the rain fall, I don't care<br>I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
>Suddenly you're mine<br>And it's brighter than sunshine

Lena's POV

It had been a week and I still hadn't heard from Cora. Had she forgotten to write me? Nah, that wasn't like her. It wasn't like her to forget about something like that, especially when talking to me. We were always together. People at school used to call us 'The twins'. I was starting to worry. Cora and I had been friends since the first grade. Even when we didn't see each other, we were on the phone. It felt like I was missing an arm or something. The room, the one we were supposed to share, felt too big. I'd already started to decorate my side. I'd gotten paid a few days ago. 3,000 cenz just for helping Mustang dodge his dates. Speaking of dates, my date with Jean went wonderfully. I couldn't help but smile when thinking about it.

*Flashback*

I stood in front of the mirror taking in my outfit. I was wearing jeans because I didn't want to look like I was trying, but I was wearing a lacey blouse because I didn't want Jean to think I didn't care. I had my hair pulled up into a pony tail. I looked good. I got my purse and checked the time. It was 6:45. Jean was going to be here at 7.

It was Saturday night and Jean was picking me up at seven. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing jeans because I didn't want to look like I was trying, but was wearing a lacy white top because I didn't want Jean to think I didn't care. I had my hair pulled up into a pony tail. I looked good. I got my purse and checked the time. It was 6:45; Jean was going to be here at 7. So, I had fifteen minutes to kill. I pulled out a piece of paper and started a letter to Cora. I didn't know where I was going to send it, but that was a minor detail. Time flew by and before I knew it there was a knock at the door. Jean! I jumped up and grabbed my purse. I flung open the door and took him in.

I was used to seeing him in his military uniform. He looked good in the uniform, but I could definitely get used to seeing him in civilian clothes. He was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt and jeans. It should've been criminal to have a shirt that tight. I suppressed the urge to jump him then and there.

Instead, I smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey," he said, returning the smile.

I stepped into the hallway and closed the door, locking up.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

Stepping outside, he held the door for me and smirked. "First, we're going out to eat. After that, it's a surprise."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, so don't bother asking because I won't tell you," he said. I pouted and batted my eyes at him. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. "Cute, but pouting won't work."

We went to this little hole in the wall of Main Street. Dinner was quiet and we both talked about how our days went. After dinner, Jean took a hold of my hand and led me to a fire escape a few buildings over. When we got to the top of the roof, I saw there was a blanket laid out. We laid down on the blanket and Jean started pointing out the constellations and telling me their stories. When he was done, the Q&A portion of our evening began.

"So, where are you from? You already know my homeland history, so what's yours?" I asked.

He laughed. "I don't know your 'homeland history', but I'm from a small town in Eastern Amestris. My parents run a general store. What about you?"

"Well, I too am from a small town in the state of Ohio in the United States."

"And your parents?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it because for once I wasn't sure how to explain. I bit my lip and looked down, frowning.

Jean looked concerned. "If you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to."

I shook my head. "It's not that. I've just never explained it before. It's just my mom and I. My dad took off when I was seven and I haven't seen him since. I mean, I get birthday cards and a phone call every now and then, but for the most part, he's not part of my life."

"Do you ever wish he was?"

"Not really. He doesn't want to be in my life, why should I want him there?"

"Good point. So, any crazy ex-boyfriends?"

I laughed. "No, not that it would be a problem. And shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"My exes are either dating Mustang or indisposed."

"Indisposed?"

"She was a demon from hell. I imagine she went back there."

"Ouch."

He grimaced. "Yeah, she was one of the few not even Mustang wanted and he's not exactly picky."

I giggled. "I know! I've been talking to his dates and helping him dodge the crazy ones. Why doesn't he just start dating Hawkeye? She's pretty and she would keep him in line."

"Fraternization; he can't date her. If he did, one of them would have to leave the military."

That made me pause. "Is what we're doing fraternization?"

"Technically, yes, but we're low enough on the totem pole that it doesn't matter," he said. He sounded a little unsure, but I let it go.

He looked at his watch. "I'd better take you back. It's one o'clock."

I was disappointed. "Okay."

We walked back to the dorms and I started to get nervous. The date was ending and I wasn't sure what to do now. What was appropriate for a first date? A hug? A handshake? A kiss on the cheek or just go for the gold and kiss him on the lips? I wasn't sure what to do, so I just leaned against the door. I looked at him and turned red.

The look he was giving me made things down south go hot. His eyes had gone dark and looked serious. He stepped forward and leaned over me.

He had me caged inside the door frame, forearms on either side of my head. He leaned in and I became extremely aware of everything about him; and myself. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I felt sweat beginning to form on my palms. More than anything, though, I was aware of Jean. I didn't know what it was, but I'd always had a thing about a man's arms. And not just the biceps, but the forearms too. And Jean's were especially nice to look at.

I knew everyone talked about how Jean always smelled like an ashtray, but I didn't mind; I liked the smell of smoke. Under the smoke, I caught the scent of his after shave, sharp and clean. He was so close, I felt like I was going to burn up from his body heat. He hadn't even kissed me yet. He lowered his head and put his lips to the shell of my ear. I thought I was going to faint.

"I knew from the moment you started talking to Armstrong that you were going to be different from all the other girls around here. Your non-sense makes perfect sense. To me at least," he said. His breath was hot against my neck and I shivered.

"Really? Because most the time, I feel like I need a translator."

"I understand. And I love every syllable."

He pulled back and his eyes burned into mine. He looked almost feverish. I'll remember that look for the rest of my life; like he needed me as much as he needed air.

I don't know who moved first, but his lips touched mine and a spark went off. It was soft at first, like he was barely touching me. I pulled back for a second and in that second something snapped. I surged forward and pressed my lips more firmly to his. And everything exploded. He made a surprised sound before pressing back. My arms went around his neck as his left arm encircled my waist and his right hand entangled itself in my hair. He pressed my back to the door and tightened his arm around my waist, pulling my lower body into his. He lifted me and my legs went around his hips. His lips left mine and burned their way down my neck, biting and licking the side. I moaned and scratched my nails down his chest and clutched at his side. He bit down on my neck when I scratched him. And with that, he pulled back and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"I'm going to stop now because if I don't stop now, I won't stop at all. I'm not going to lie. I want you so bad right now, it's eating me up."

His head was still on my shoulder. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. He was such a sweetheart.

"It's okay. I know what you mean," I said, running my fingers through his head.

He pulled his head off my shoulder and gave me a quick but firm kiss. I unhooked my legs and he let me down. He stood up straight and pulled me into a hug. I didn't want to let him go. We stepped back from each other.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said, before turning and walking away. I knew a lot of guys said that, but I knew that he would actually do it.

*End flashback*

And he had. We talked on the phone for three hours before going on a walk around town. My days with Jean were filled with sunshine.

"Lena!" a voice shouted in my ear.

I jumped. "What?" I turned to see Mustang looking irritated.

"The phone's been ringing! Stop daydreaming about Havoc and answer it," he said.

As if on cue, the phone rang. I answered. "Hello, this is the office of Colonel Mustang. He's currently sleeping at his desk. May I take a message?"

Mustang looked like he was going to strangle me. It would've been intimidating, if his eyes weren't darting down to look at the mini-skirt he'd insisted I wear.

"Lieutenant General Grumman? Yes, I'll see that he gets it… You're welcome. Goodbye." At the name Grumman, Mustang lost all his color and looked like liquid paper.

"That was Lieutenant General Grumman. He says you're in check," I said, smiling.

He stomped into his office looking like his head was going to explode. He was muttering, "Can't kill… Havoc mad." He slammed the door shut.

I leaned back in my chair, the devious smile never leaving my face. Just then, Jean came in to walk me home. I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?" he asked.

"Boring. All I did was answer phones," I said. Mustang whipped open the door. The glare he shot could've turned me to ash.

"Havoc, take her home and keep her there. And you, take tomorrow off. I need a day to recuperate and do damage control," he said and slammed the door shut again.

"What happened?" Jean asked as we were leaving.

"I don't know. All I did today was answer phones… and think about you," I said, giving him a wide eyed look.

He narrowed his eyes while fighting a smile. "How did you answer the phone?"

"Okay, I might've been telling someone named Grumman that Mustang was sleeping at his desk, but that's not really news," I said with a sunny smile.

He laughed. "That's not why he's mad. The Lieutenant General is Roy's superior."

"Oh. Woops!"

We were walking down the hall when Ed came in. I needed to talk to him about Cora.

"Hey, Ed!"

Ed looked up. "Hey, Lena. How are you? You must still be with Mustang," he said, eyeing my skirt with a frown.

"I'm good. Yeah, but who knows for how long. Have you heard from Cora? She said she would to write me during her training, but she hasn't yet," I said.

"Yeah, about that, she's not really training right now. What she doing right now, you could think of it more as an endurance test to see if she would survive training. Teacher's having her survive on a deserted island for a month."

"I'm sorry. Did I really hear you say she's alone on an island in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah, but don't get all –"he was cut off by my fist in his jaw. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked. He looked honestly surprised that I'd hit him.

"Deserted island? Deserted island? You left my sister on a deserted island?" I asked.

"She's not really alone. There's a man from Teacher's butcher shop looking after her." He looked so nonchalant; I wanted to punch him again.

Ed sighed. "Look, Lena, Cora's stronger than she looks. She'll be fine. Nothing's going to eat her."

"I know she's strong, but you don't know her. She doesn't like to be alone."

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to be alone. You get used to it."

"She's been left alone enough!" I blurted out before clamping my mouth shut.

He frowned deeply and seemed to consider what I'd said. "I'll call Teacher just to make sure, but I'm sure she's fine."

"If anything happens to her…" I let the sentence hang.

"If anything happens to her, I'll let you kick my ass," he said before leaving.

I turned to Jean, tears filling my eyes. "I worry about her so much."

"I know, but Ed's right. She's probably fine."

"I hope so."

Jean pulled me to him and gave me a kiss on top of my head before putting his arm around me and walking me home.

Ed's POV

I hated to think that Lena's concerns were right. I knew she was worrying over nothing. Cora was a survivor. I'd seen it in her eyes; that inability to take 'no' for an answer. She had this overwhelming need to be of use. That was why I'd called Teacher. I knew whatever Teacher did to her, Cora would overcome it just to prove she could. She's too stubborn to die. I knew I'd probably get screamed at, but I needed to make sure it only to get Lena to calm down. I didn't feel bad about not telling them what was going to happen. It was a sink or swim situation. Cora would either succeed or she'd fail. I went to a phone booth and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, this is Curtis Meats. Mrs. Curtis speaking."

"Hello, Teacher."

The line was silent for a second. "Ed? Why are you calling me? I told you I didn't want to hear from you until Cora's probation period was over!"

"I know and normally I wouldn't call out of fear you'd kill me, but Lena wants to know that Cora's still alive."

"Lena?"

"Yeah, Cora's friend, the little blonde that was with her."

"Cora's fine. Mason saw her a few days ago and said she was actually thriving." I knew she would. "She scared him. He had her treed and she jumped down onto him, before pulling off his mask and punching him in the face. I was so proud." Figures she'd be proud of someone shorter than I am hurling herself at a fake bear twice her size.

"I told you she had nerve. She'll survive," I said.

"We'll see. She's got three weeks left."

After hanging up on Teacher, I got back to my original goal; seeing Mustang. Joy. I walked into his office without knocking. He looked up from his paperwork and his frown deepened.

"Great, someone else to improve my day," he said.

"Things not going well with your secretary?"

"Oh, no, she's fine. When she isn't daydreaming about her boyfriend or getting me into hot water with higher ups."

"Boyfriend?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "There's a reason Havoc's always with Lena, Fullmetal."

I shrugged. "I thought you'd put him on security detail," then I smirked. "Are you telling me there's a girl you can't have?"

"I am telling you no such thing. All I'm saying is that she seems impervious to my charms."

I laughed. "Seems like karma's giving you a bitch slap."

"Did you want something or are you just here to irritate me?" he asked, scowling.

"Calm down, Mustang. I do have a reason for being here. In six months, Cora will finish her training. The next state test isn't for another nine."

"You sound so confident that she'll become an alchemist."

"I am."

"How can you be so sure she'll last training, much less pass the test?"

"Gut feeling. You saw her earlier. Even if she fails the test the first time, do you really think that's going to stop her?"

"No. In fact, she reminds me of you in that respect."

I ignored that. "When she becomes a state alchemist, I want her to start travelling with me."

Mustang got a smug look on his face. "Don't you need my permission for something like that?"

My shoulders slumped. "What do you want?"

"Not much; just you at my beck and call."

I felt my blood begin to boil. "How about something you'll actually get!"

He was silent for a minute. "There are rumors floating around that I'm being transferred south. And where I go, so does my staff; that includes Lena now. The higher ups don't know where she's really from and I intend to keep it that way. God knows I can't let the research department in. I can't have Havoc get a court martial because he tried to kill someone. Should the rumors prove to be correct, and I suspect they are, I'll need a set of ears around Central."

"That isn't all you want, is it?"

"Correct. Not only do I need ears, I need backing from you; in whatever I do," he said, a devious smile forming on his face.

That sent a chill down my spine. On the one hand, Mustang wanted what was best for the country. Having me in his corner would give him more clout with the people. On the other hand, he was a scheming ass who would use whatever or whoever he could to achieve his goal. He wanted to be at the top.

I smirked. "Fine; you've got a deal. I'll spy for you; if you leave all decisions concerning Cora to me."

"And why would I do that?"

"That's my term for backing you. I make all decisions concerning her or you try to win the people over without me." The smug look on my face had to be pissing him off.

Mustang let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, with regards to Cora you make all the decisions. Good luck telling her."

I grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"Now, if you don't mind, I've got paperwork to finish."

"You're not making Lena do it?" I asked as I got up.

"I tried. She surrounded my signature with hearts and butterflies."

I was out the door before he heard me laughing.


	6. Chapter 5: Fly

Chapter 5: Fly

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

To fly, to fly

Cora's POV

It was departure day. And I still had yet to figure out 'All is one. One is all'. I was sitting on the ground staring at the rabbit meat that was cooking over my fire pit. I'd buried the bones earlier; it only seemed right. Speaking of impending death, I saw Teacher's boat looming on the horizon. I wonder if she'll bury me after she kills me. Hmmm. Dead. Buried. Dead. Buried. Hmmm… Oh! That's it! I ran over to the beach and got into the supplication position in front of the boat.

"Well? Have you figured it out?" Teacher asked.

I thought for a moment. "When I die, I'll be buried. When I'm buried, my body will break down and become part of the Earth. The Earth feeds the plants, which feed which the rabbits, which feed me. That's all is one and one is all."

She smirked. "Good job, kid. You pass."

"Thank you! Can I get into the boat now?"

"Yes."

I got up and jumped into the boat. Mason was sitting there smirking. I wanted to slap him.

"I told you you'd be alright," he said.

"Shut up."

We got to Dublith and drove to the butcher shop. I met Mr. Curtis. I didn't think they made people that big. Armstrong was big, but this guy looked like he had his own gravitational field. After introductions, Teacher showed me to my room. It was fairly large, but it was a little dark so I couldn't tell. I got settled in. I wrote a letter to Lena.

Dear Lenny,

How are you? So much has happened in the last month that I hardly know where to start. First, Teacher dumped me on a deserted island to see if I would survive. I have a feeling that it's how our future relationship will be; her trying to kill me and me trying to survive. Anyway, what's new with you? Any cute guys around Central? Havoc seems to like you. Is he looking after you? He told me he would.

I want to slap Edward. He knew what Teacher was going to do and didn't even warn me. Though, I suppose if he had, that would've defeated the purpose. He's like grumpy from Snow White. He's cranky at first, but he does care. He's trying to do right by us.

Well, it's late and I should get to bed. I miss you more than I can say and hope to see you soon.

Love, Cora

I changed and got into bed. I stared at the ceiling. I thought about Edward. I hoped to do well. I didn't want to disappoint Edward; he'd done so much for me.

Lena's POV

I was in my room reading the newspaper. Women were dying all over Central. Murdered. The people were calling it the Midnight Murders. That's when they happened. The murders were being committed by a man dressed in black with bright red hair. No one knew why.

I was under strict orders from Mustang and Jean not to go out by myself at night. I swear, if they get any more protective, they're going to stick me in a tower and tell me to grow my hair to get out. The only people I'm with these days are military personnel. Who's going to test that? There was a knock at the door. I got out of bed and answered it. There was a man. A man in black. A man in black with bright red hair. Uh-oh. Famous last words.

"Are you Cora Ayton?"

"No," I said and tried to shut the door. He stuck his foot in.

"You're Lena, then?"

"No."

He sniffed the air. "I smell burning. Your pants must be on fire from all the lying you're doing."

He forced the door open and pulled me out into the hall. He threw me over his shoulder and started downs the hall. He didn't get very far because my foot met his face. He grunted and dropped me as we fell. I scrambled up and pulled the fire alarm. People poured out of their rooms holding their ears then stopped and stared at me and the man. He got up and ran to the exit. One of the women pulled out her gun and shot him in the leg. He went down with a screech. Another one came over and sat on him. The military police showed up ten minutes later.

"What's going on here?" the first police officer said.

"This scumbag tried to kidnap Lena from her room!" said Ally, the girl sitting on the man.

"Is this true?" he said looking at me.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

Ally got off of the man and the police hauled the man to his feet, slapping cuffs on him.

"Is there anyone we can take you to?" another police officer asked.

"Could you take me to Second Lieutenant Havoc's. He's my boyfriend."

He nodded and led me outside to the car. We drove to Jean's apartment and knocked on the door. Jean answered bleary-eyed and shirtless. I don't think I've ever turned so red in my life. He saw me standing next to a police officer and instantly came awake.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, someone tried to kidnap me, but I'm fine."

"Kidnap?"

"She said she wanted to come here, so here she is," the police officer said and left.

I turned to Jean. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," he said and stepped back.

"I'm sorry about all this, but I didn't know where else to go."

"Don't apologize. You can come over anytime you want. What happened?"

"The Midnight murderer showed up to my room. I tried to keep him out but he pulled me into the hall and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked him in the face and he dropped me. I got up and pulled the fire alarm. The other girls came out and saw what was going on. He tried to make a run for it, but someone shot him in the leg and sat on him until help arrived. I told them I wanted to come here."

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "You've got to be tired. You can have the bed and I'll sleep out here."

I chewed my lip for a minute then looked up. "Could you stay with me? I really don't want to be by myself."

He nodded and led me to his room. I climbed into the bed and positioned myself near the wall. Jean got in after me. I turned and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes, relaxing. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

"Goodnight, Jean."

"Goodnight, Lena."


End file.
